Hermione and the escapes
by Purple Star
Summary: Hermione finds out during her fifth year that love can be extremely painful, especially when you´re in love with Harry Potter...
1. Prolouge

Just so you know_ I don´t Harry Potter , Hermione or any other character, I´m not making any money out of this. So don´t sue me._  
  
*Hermione and the escapes...*  
  
Hermione shivered.   
  
It was late, and the fire in the commonroom had burned down to ashes.   
  
But she wanted to sit there, and think. She had had a lot to think about lately.   
  
And still she wouldn´t admit it, not even to herself.   
  
It was totally ridiculous. They were just friends! Right?   
  
Anyway, if she would..... maybe, a little bit, have some ... warmer feelings for him, it didn´t   
mean that he felt the same. If he was, she would have noticed it.  
  
But... if she didn´t mean anything more to him than as a friend, then why had he kissed her   
  
cheek at the beginning of this year? "Oh yeah. Now I know.He probably just wanted to get   
  
even with me for kissing him on the cheek last year" She thought bitterly.   
  
She was so embarrassing.   
  
  
  
Lucky for her Harry was very dense when it came to feelings. Or was he? "Maybe he   
  
understands, but thinks that it´s just to embarrassing to mention?"   
  
She groaned.   
  
" Why am I torturing myself this way?" " I doesn´t get any better by expecting the worst."  
  
  
  
" But I can find myself another boy to be in love with " " Maybe.. Draco Malfoy "   
  
" OK, that was sickening just to think about." " But it was a funny thought though... "   
  
- I really need to go to sleep, she murmured. " Or maybe visit St: Mungos... "  
  
  
She got up, and was walking upstairs when suddenly the boy´s door cracked open, and the   
  
object of her thoughts stood there in his pajamas, more handsome and sweeter than ever.   
  
- I thought I heard steps. What on earth are you still doing up, Hermione? He asked,   
  
suprised. His glasses were hanging by the edge of his nose.  
  
- I-I tend to walk in my sleep sometimes.   
  
- You do? He eyed her suspiciously.  
  
- Yes. Well, goodnight Harry, she said nervously.  
  
- Goodnight, Hermione. He smiled at her, before he shut his door again.  
  
With a very fast beating heart, Hermione went into her dorm.   
  
Her last thought before drifting of to sleep, was:  
  
" Mission tomorrow: Finding myself another crush. " 


	2. Searching Love, Escaping Love

The next day Hermione woke up, she felt very determined. She would find another boy to distract her from such foolishness as being in love with your best friend!   
"One that isn´t so damn perfect and heroic and strong, and not so completely not interested in me would be just fine," she thought bitterly. Everything different from Harry Potter will be just fine.  
  
This determination made Hermione look even more stern than usual, which wasn´t exactly a good thing if you wanted to get a boyfriend.   
She was glancing in different directions over the Great Hall, searching for a boy, any boy would be fine, just fine, when she abruptly stopped. She got it! She was looking way to far. The answer was sitting right next to her, and his name was Ron Weasley. It was perfect!  
  
She turned to Ron with a big bright smile that made him look suspiciously at her.   
- What, Hermione?   
- Well, I kinda want you to do me a favor...   
- A favor? He repeated.  
- Yes, but it´s private, she said quickly. Can´t we talk after lunch?  
He nodded, but gave her an odd look.  
  
After lunch they gave a quick explanation to a very confused Harry, and hurried into an empty classroom.   
- So.. He looked at her.  
- Yeah...right..., .... well..., she swallowed." Gosh I never believed this was going to be so hard to do..."   
- Well, spit it out Hermione!, Ron said impatiently.  
- I... um..kinda wanted you to...er...pretend...to...be my boyfriend.  
- WHAT?! You´re kidding right?  
-Eh..n-  
- Oh, now I get it, you guys just wanted to play some sort of prank on me because it´s my birthday in three weeks! Come on Harry, jump out of the closet!  
- Er...Ron, don´t you think that you´d have noticed Harry walking through this room and into the closet?  
- He could have used his invinsibility cloak!  
- Well, he didn´t! I´m completely honest with you. I. Need. You. As. Pretend. Boyfriend, she said.   
Ron stared at her. His ears were deep red, she noticed.  
- Why? He said finally.  
- To get over a crush. I don´t want to tell you more.  
- No.  
- Please, please, please, please, please.... She gave him a puppy-look.  
- No.  
- Please Ron, picture yourself in my situation.   
- Oh, allright, but only if I set the rules, and only till my birthday. OK?  
- Perfect! She threw herself around him, making him blush.   
  
  
* That´s all for now. Sorry that it´s short, they´ll get longer, I promise. Please R/R!  
Thanks to Madame Mad, my first and only *sob* reviewer for this story! I wont tell you who she is gonna get, but I can assure you that, for once, I wont write about her and Draco. I need changes in my life!!!  
  
// Purple Star * 


End file.
